bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentina
Valentina is a monkey aviator turned hero introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. She is the last hero unlocked in order, being unlocked in World 15, The Lost City. She has two passive attacks; she can shoot at bloons with her trusty revolver, popping 2 layers off of multiple bloons if they line up, and a powerful shove that can push groups of smaller bloons down the track. Her abilities include clogging tunnels, throwing stun grenades, and calling in reinforcements. She is classified as a Military-type hero. Valentina also appears in Bloons: Clash of Worlds Mechanics Valentina has two attacks which she can perform simultaneously; her revolver shot and her shove attack. Every 1.45 seconds she shoots a high-powered dart at a bloon, popping 2 layers off of up to 3 of them. Her revolver can shoot at the range of a Boomerang Monkey. It cannot pop frozen or lead. Her secondary attack activates every 2.2 seconds if bloons are in range and shoves bloons a short way down the track. It can affect up to 5 bloons in a tiny area and does 1 layer of damage. This attack can pop frozen bloons, but not leads. Upgrades Valentina will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. The following are the upgrades and their XP required to level up: * Level 1 - Valentina shoots bloons at range and kicks them when they get too close. * Level 2 - Valentina's revolver can pierce through an extra bloon. * Level 3 - Unlocks Stun Grenade ability. * Level 4 - Stun grenade duration increased from 6 seconds to 8 seconds. * Level 5 - Kicks bloons back much farther. * Level 6 - Aviator goggles allow for camo detection. Generates $200 per round. * Level 7 - Unlocks Tunnel Trample ability. Ability only applies to world 6. Also gives a 20% revolver attack speed boost. * Level 8 - Can kick bloons 20% faster. * Level 9 - The first bloon hit by each bullet takes doubled damage. * Level 10 - Unlocks Requesting Backup ability. * Level 11 - Increases revolver range by 15% and kick range by 15%. * Level 12 - Bloons within Valentina's kick radius become scared and move 17.5% slower. * Level 13 - Instead of just kicking, Valentina now performs a combo with a kick, a punch, and a kick in that order with a very, very short delay between all three. They all do the same damage and same effect. * Level 14 - All parts of the combo can affect 7 bloons instead of 5. * Level 15 - Tunnel Trample and Stun Grenade ability cool-downs decreased by 5 seconds. * Level 16 - The monkeys from the Requesting Backup ability attack 15% faster and have 20% more range. * Level 17 - Valentina's revolver shoots two shots in quick succession now. The first hit now does triple damage and every hit after that does doubled damage. * Level 18 - Increases range of both attacks by 20%. * Level 19 - Stun Grenade ability cool down decreased by 30%. * Level 20 - Requesting Backup ability now also gives you 10 lives and gives all nearby towers a 20% attack speed boost during its duration. Up to 5 nearby towers in Valentina's radius take 50% less damage from physical-type attacks. (Last effect only is valid in Bloons: Clash of Worlds) Activated Abilities * Stun Grenade - Chucks a stun grenade at the bloons. Up to 20 bloons in a medium radius (Like 1/0/0 Bomb Tower) around the target area take 1 layer of damage and are stunned in place for 8 seconds. * Tunnel Trample - Blocks all bloons in the tunnels for 6 seconds. Ability is only active in World 6. * Requesting Backup - Spawns two special monkeys near Valentina. These monkeys shoot 3 times a second from their automatic rifles, shooting bullets that do 2 damage to all kinds of bloons over very long range. After 30 seconds, a helicopter picks all of them up. In-Game Quotes Valentina has an odd voice, which is sort of a mix between somewhat bad vampire impression, really good British impression, and somewhat okay Canadian impression mixed with a Russian accent. Some w's are replaced with v on purpose. When you place her on the map: * "Stand back, rubbery fiend!" * "Vhy hello there." When selecting her: * "Yes?" * "Yep?" * "I'm listening." * "Need anything?" * "Can you not?" (when annoyed) * "Vhat do you vant, you fool?" (when very annoyed) When leveling up: * "Vhat feels good." * "Very nice, very nice." * "Nice." * "Neat." * "I AM VALENTINA, CONQUERER OF WORLDS AND DESTROYER OF BLOONS!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "Pop that MOAB!" - MOAB appearance * "Destroy that BFB!" - BFB appearance * "Maul that ZOMG!" - ZOMG appearance * "Shatter that DDT!" - DDT appearance * "Vhat in blazes is that thing?" - SAFE appearance * "STOP! THAT! THING!!!" - FORC appearance * "Oh...my...Sun God..." - BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Who's next?" * "Going so soon?" When leaking a bloon: * "Don't let them get through!" * "STOP!" When all lives are lost: * "You should have been more careful." * "Piece of trash." * "Dang it!" When paying for a continue: * "Let's do this again!" * * * Category:Heroes